plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Slammin' Smackdown
225px |cost = 1 |class = Hearty |class2 = Beastly |tribe = Gargantuar Superpower Trick |ability = Destroy a Plant with 4 or less. |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |flavor text = The Smash's wrestling moves are real all right. Too real. Just ask any Plant.}} Slammin' Smackdown is The Smash's premium legendary zombie signature superpower trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected plant that has 4 or less. Origins Its name may be a reference to Smackdown, a wrestling show. Its card description refers to the fact that most people believe modern wrestling to be fake and scripted. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Beastly *'Tribes:' Gargantuar Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Destroy a Plant with 4 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description The Smash's wrestling moves are real all right. Too real. Just ask any Plant. Strategies With This can be considered as a better version of Rolling Stone, as it has the same cost, but can be used on more plants. Because of this, any strategies used with the Rolling Stone should be used with this trick. However, you may want to save this trick for later, because it can destroy any plant with 4 strength or less, and 4 strength is quite a high number, not to mention it being a superpower, which can only be used once per game. Also, this trick is an excellent way to counter plants with high health but low strength, such as Water Chestnut, , and Hibernating Beary. If the wanted plant's strength is higher than 4, the player can use cards that can reduce its strength, such as Nibble or . A great use of this card is to take out plants with 3 strength, as they are really hard to defeat (especially if they have lots of health like Wing-Nut). This is really useful on plants like Pineclone, Briar Rose, Metal Petal Sunflower, Apple-Saucer, etc. Since it is a Gargantuar card, you can also use this as a free method to destroy a plant that obstructs your strategy when Gargologist is on the field. Combining it with Supernova Gargantuar allows it to destroy multiple plants for a very cheap cost, while King of the Grill lets you Conjure a gourmet card. Against There isn't really a counter to this superpower, since it can be played in any moment. However, you can make it less devastating by having multiple threats on the battlefield, instead of having only one big threat that could easily be the target. If there is a key plant you want to keep safe but has 4 strength or less, then the best thing you can do is boost it, using Fertilize, , or Grow-Shroom, if you are playing as a Mega-Grow hero, or using Berry Angry if you're playing as a Kabloom hero. Additionally, Captain Combustible can use his signature superpower, Blazing Bark to boost a key plant out of this superpower's range. Remember that The Smash does not have Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size, and the only thing that will destroy boosted plants are B-flat and Locust Swarm. Gallery Slammin' Smackdown statistics.png|Slammin' Smackdown's statistics SlamminSmackdownQuazard.jpg|Slammin' Smackdown's statistics after being Conjured by Quasar Wizard Slammin' Smackdown Card.png|Slammin' Smackdown's card Slammin' SmackdownH.png|Slammin' Smackdown's HD card SlamminSmackdownCardIMage.png|Slammin' Smackdown's card image TheSmashSlamminSmackdown.png|The Smash using Slammin' Smackdown SlamminSmackdownPearCub.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Pear Cub Smash Fairy27 With Slammin' Smackdown!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Rocks of Slammin Smackdown Smacks Bonk Choy.jpg|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Use Slammin' Smackdown On Melon-Pult!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Slammin' Smackdown on Blooming Heart!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Slammin' Smackdown on Lily of the Valley!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Lily of the Valley Slammin' Smackdown on Toadstool!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Slammin' Smackdown on Kernel Corn!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Slammin' Smackdown on Pineclone!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being used on Pineclone sl0mmingsmackdown.jpg|Slammin' Smackdown costing 0 brains due to Gargologist's ability Old Slammin' Smackdown description.png|Slammin' Smackdown's statistics, note the different Beastly icon Slammin' Smackdown card.png|Slammin Smackdown's card Trivia *Its name is an example of alliteration. *it *It is the only superpower which can be played for free as a card in hand without the need of Zombology Teacher or Terror-Former 10,000, as it is the only superpower that can be cheapened in another way – by playing Gargologist. Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies